<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letter to Tokyo by Art_4488</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849782">Letter to Tokyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_4488/pseuds/Art_4488'>Art_4488</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Crown prince Kenma, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Historical, Historical Kenhina, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I know nothing about Japan's history, M/M, Palace guard Hinata Shouyou, War, kenhina - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_4488/pseuds/Art_4488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let us fall in love one more time.</p><p> </p><p>The day the Lords from Tokyo arrived to Miyagi for the celebration of the King's birthday Hinata, a lowly palace guard fell in love with the Kenma Kozume, the crown prince of Tokyo .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a fan of historical fiction so,  I decided I write one for my favorite ship.</p><p>I hope you enjoy reading it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Nii chan I am scared. ” the little girl cling on to his older brother's arm. </p><p>“  Natsu do not stop running. ”</p><p>The two children ran as fast as their small feet could carry them. </p><p>Then there was nothing,  a pitch black expanses before his eyes. Stretching his arms out , he called for his sister. </p><p>“NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!!!!”</p><p>Hinata jerked up suddenly from his hard bed , his heart pumping furiously, eyes watering , his  breathing erratic.  He throws the covers aside and  swung his feet out of the bed .  Seeing his dreams vividly in his eye , he squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks. </p><p>“ Natsu I am so sorry. I could not protect you. ” he whispered softly. </p><p>People disappear all the time. </p><p>Young children stray from their parents and are never seen again. The war has brought horrors to a large magnitude that even words couldn't describe. Thousands were made widows, orphans and love ones separated. </p><p>Hinata is still searching for his little sister Natsu, who he lost during the war , that broke out between Miyagi and Kyoto  .</p><p>Hinata  stepped quietly out of the barracks . </p><p>Winter has come , thick and heavy clouds hung low and the grounds all covered with snow. </p><p>As Hinata wandered down the path of the once a beautiful garden with greens and colors , he stopped at the edge of the frozen lake , at the heart of the garden. In warmer days, the Koi fish used to glimmer beneath the waters. With the first snowfall, they had move to suitable reservoir indoor. </p><p>“ Unable to sleep? ” Hinata turned promptly to the unknown voice and found Kenma, the crown prince standing on the snow covered path. A purple sokutai and a beautiful design kanmuri on his head. His luxuriant fine hair  fell down to his shoulders. </p><p>The first day the crown prince from Tokyo arrived to Miyagi for the celebration of the King's birthday , Hinata fell for  the lord with the peculiar tresses. </p><p>It was his appealing hair that made him stand out from the others nobles.  The roots were black but the tips were gorgeous blond. What an alluring locks.<br/>
Shiny and stylish. </p><p>Hinata bowed low and rose slowly up in respect. He could see the rosy kiss of the cold wind on his cheeks. </p><p>“ Perhaps we should go inside,  Lord Kozume . ” Hinata made a small gesture in the direction of his quarter, but Kenma shooked his head. </p><p>“ I am afraid I am unable to sleep. ” he met Hinata's gaze. “ I do not do well in winter.” </p><p>Kenma stride gracefully and stood abreast Hinata facing the frozen lake.</p><p>Hinata  was a loquacious person and had a cheerful manner , but today  he was at a loss for words,  nervous , with the crown prince standing beside him. </p><p>“ Do you enjoy reading? ”  Kenma asked unexpectedly. </p><p>“ I –I cannot read, my lord ” Hinata bowed his head in embarrassment. </p><p>“ But I would love to learn it. ” he added instantly. </p><p>Kenma smiled. “ Maybe I can teach you. ”</p><p>Hinata looked astounded at Kenma. </p><p>“ That is very generous of you, Lord Kozume .” </p><p>Kenma walked off towards the west of the garden , he paused and looked back at Hinata prompting him to follow him. </p><p>Hinata walked within a reasonable distance following him until Kenma stopped at a stone bench.    </p><p>Hinata quickly reached down and shoved the snow off the bench. Kenma smile bemused. How sweet. </p><p>“ Come,  sit with me. ” he pat on the seat next to him. </p><p>Hinata bowed and sat down. </p><p>“ Say  , What is your name? ”</p><p>Hinata croak. “ Shoyo. ”  then he cleared his throat and replied again.    “ Hinata Shoyo .” He was nervous. </p><p>“ Shoyo...” </p><p>Hinata was surprised ,how  Kenma called him by his given name, then of course he has higher authority than him so he can call him whatever he wish . But it has been so long anyone had called him by his name. </p><p>“ Yes,  My lord? ” </p><p>“Please ,Call me Kenma. Calling me Lord makes me feel as if we are  disparate .”</p><p>Are they not?  Hinata is just a lowly palace guard and Kenma is the son of the  Emperor.</p><p>“ I do not like this hierarchy. ” Kenma murmured. </p><p>But how could Hinata call him by his name?  </p><p>Kenma turned facing Hinata.<br/>
“  Shoyo can you play shogi ? ” </p><p>“ No,  my L–” Hinata  stopped before he could finish, Kenma gaze fixed intensely on him .</p><p>“ No,  Ken..ma...I cannot. ” Hinata corrected himself. </p><p>Then Kenma smiled , his eyes soften at Hinata. </p><p>“ Perhaps I should teach you that too. ”    </p><p>Hinata could only offered a meek smile. </p><p>“ That is very humble of you Kenma. ”</p><p>With the morning sun up in the horizon they retreated back inside the palace. </p><p>When they passed the hallways and reached Kenma's chamber . Kenma reached over and placed his hands on Hinata's arm. </p><p>“ Thank you for your company, Shoyo. ”</p><p>Hinata went stiff with the contact . He attempted his best not to show his embarrassment but the blush creeping up  his face gives it away . </p><p>“The pleasure is all mine. ”</p><p>When Kenma entered his chamber he found Kuroo standing near the fire place. </p><p>“ Where did you go so early in the morning ?! ” </p><p>“ Out for a little walk. ” Kenma ignored Kuroo's questioning look and went to the his study table by the window.</p><p>“ Daichi said with the celebration coming near they have discovered a number of spies. So they are going to stationed a guard at your chamber too. Wether you like it or not,  it is an order. ”</p><p>When Kenma first came to Miyagi his personal request to the King was not to stationed any guards on his chambers.  He said he does not do well with strangers  standing by his door. How atypical Kenma. </p><p>“ The Hinata will be at your door.  ”</p><p>Kenma stopped reading instantly. </p><p>The first time Kenma saw Hinata training with the other gaurds he was surprised .  He was so young and smaller than the other guards , but he was strong and fast. He had never seen anyone like him. His body moving with unearthly speed and agility against the other bigger guards.<br/>
His beautiful face which lit up everytime he wins. Kenma loves to watch him,  it charmed him . </p><p>“ So, from when will he be stationed? ” Kenma asked , trying his best to appear nonchalant but he sounded too enthusiastic. </p><p>Kuroo raises his brows up. </p><p>“ I thought you didn't like strangers standing at your door? ”</p><p>Kenma flipped around the pages of the book ignoring Kuroo's gaze . </p><p>“ Well,  if it is for my safety ,what can I say. ”</p><p>Kuroo sighed .</p><p>“ You and your smart mouth. ” </p><p>When Kuroo left the chamber, Kenma found Hinata standing outside his chamber in the cold. Kenma watched Kuroo's retreating back and when he was away from sight he turned towards Hinata. </p><p>“ Shoyo,  Come inside . It is too cold for you to be outside all day. ” </p><p>“ I am very grateful but I am to guard your door. ” Hinata said simply . </p><p>“ Would it not be better to guard me inside?  ” Kenma swallowed thickly and continued  “ And we can start your lessons too! ”</p><p>Hinata smiled softly and nodded. He could not just say no to that beautiful gleaming golden eyes. </p><p>Kenma's chamber was warmer  with the fire burning in the hearth. Hinata looked around the chambers.  Paintings adored the walls.  A few books , table by the window and a shogi board. Simple and secure. </p><p>Kenma beconed him to take a seat over the table and he took the seat opposite to Kenma hesitantly. </p><p>Kenma pushed a book towards Hinata. </p><p>“ Here,  let us start the lesson. ” </p><p>When Hinata was about to open the book, the knock on the door made Hinata stand abruptly and make way for the door. </p><p>Two women appeared with a tray on their hands.  They left as soon as they kept the food down the table. </p><p>“  Come Shoyo . Join me. ” Kenma cut the meat pieces, deviding the foods for two. </p><p>“ I am not hungry . ” just as he said that his stomach growled.  </p><p>The nightmares were coming back and he was losing his appetite. He had been skipping breakfast but the  steaming meat and vegetables in front of him made him hungry. </p><p>Kenma chuckle softly. </p><p>“ Shoyo. Sit.   ” his voice stern. It was an order. </p><p>Hinata resumed to his seat facing Kenma. </p><p>Kenma held out the fork and he took it. Their fingers touched  and they both felt an odd exhilarating shiver run through them.They both withdraw hastily, embarrassed .</p><p>Kenma waited till Hinata put the food on his mouth and start eating. They ate in silence ,thoughout which Kenma pushed the foods towards what was becoming Hinata's side of the plate. </p><p>Finally they cleared the plate with Hinata eating most of the food. </p><p>“ Thank you.  They always give me too much food ” Kenma patted his lips with the cotton napkin. </p><p>“ Thank you very much. I had a wonderful breakfast. ” Hinata watched Kenma and followed his actions. </p><p>They started their lessons , Hinata struggled to keep his hands steady and he kept making many mistakes. </p><p>Hinata hold the brush firmly with his fingers, brows furrowed and  biting down his lip, fully concentrated. </p><p>Kenma watches him, one hand relaxed in his lap and the other cupping his chin and trailing his long index finger across his lips.</p><p>He got up and approached  behind Hinata's seat.  He leaned down, pulling his face closely near Hinata's face , his  hand grasp Hinata's  hand .</p><p>“  You are holding the brush too tightly. ” Kenma whispered in Hinata's ear and the younger boy stiffens. </p><p>“ Take it easy. Shoyo.  ”</p><p>Kenma hold Hinata's hands , guiding it to draw the lines of the characters. </p><p>“ This is how you do it. ” Kenma slowly released his hands. </p><p>Hinata was blushing hardly and he could only managed a nod.  Kenma smiled at Hinata's blushing face and closed the book. </p><p>“ Shoyo, this will be all for today. ”</p><p>“ Thank you!  Kenma.  I have learned ample today. ” Hinata grinned .</p><p>Kenma sat on the table facing Hinata. He tucked away locks of Hinata's wayward orange curls from his eyes. Hinata stilled, his body rigid.</p><p>Kenma strokes his hair. Then he tentatively touch Hinata's face, and skirts his thumbs over his cheek . Hinata closes his eyes and leaned into his fingers.</p><p>“ You have the most beautiful skin , pale and flawless.  I am fond of it. ” Kenma whispered softly. </p><p>Hinata flushed,  his  cheeks heated up and words failed him . How could he do that and say those words to him at broad daylight.</p><p>The knock on the door made Kenma stood up abruptly, startling both of them .</p><p>Lev,  Yaku and Kuroo the other nobles from Tokyo came in for their afternoon walk. </p><p>Kenma  looked over his shoulder. </p><p>“ Shoyo , let us continue the lesson tomorrow. ”</p><p>Hinata stood up and bowed down. He watched the retreating form of Kenma , leaving him behind with the other nobles . </p><p>He was surprised and disturbed at the incident that happened just now, he knows it was  improper and unseemly  but deep within he was amused and delighted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little Hinata stood on  the threshold of the door , watching his mother getting ready. </p><p>" Mother..... You do not have to send me to an academy .... I–I rather work and help you. "</p><p>His mother smiled . </p><p>" How very sweet of you Sho Chan. "</p><p>She moved towards her son , putting her hands on his shoulders .</p><p>" But  I want you to become a scholar. "</p><p>Hinata  wanted to become a soldier just like his father. His father was a brave , proud soldier. Everyone praised and loved him but now that he was gone and so was his fame , stories , everything. </p><p>Hinata's mother will never let her son become something that took his beloved husband away from her. No,  anything but a soldier. </p><p>Natsu appeared from her room. </p><p>" Mother when you come back please fetch us lots of sweets and toys. "</p><p>With the sweetest smile on her beautiful face she promised them she will be back with lots of sweets and toys  . </p><p>That was the last time the two children saw their mother. They waited for her return but she never came back. She was gone. Forever. </p><p>——————————————————</p><p>Kenma's eyes  would unconsciously searched for Hinata. He watched him train with the other guards but he sees only Hinata . He was sitting with the other nobles outside in the sun but his attention and his mind was with Hinata. </p><p>It was until Lev touched his shoulder <br/>he was brought back from his lucid dream. </p><p>" Kenma San are you even listening to me? "</p><p>Kenma averted his attention to Lev. </p><p>" I am sorry .What were you talking about? "</p><p>" The princess! Princess Yachi."</p><p>" What about her? "</p><p>Lev ,with the sappiest look on his face, leaned towards Kenma. </p><p>" I think she adored that chibi. " </p><p>Lev pointed towards Hinata's direction. </p><p>Yaku and Kuroo stopped their conversation abruptly and looked at Lev. </p><p>" Hold your tongue!  You foolish giant. "<br/>Yaku hit at Lev's hand. </p><p>" Do not make stupid assumption that might cost your head. "</p><p>Lev rubbed his hands in pain then his eyes widened. </p><p>" Look!  Look!  Here she come. "</p><p>They all turned to see Yachi running towards Hinata holding up her jūnihitoe . Just as she was about to reached the training ground she tripped and fell down. </p><p>Hinata  rushed towards the princess. Yachi looked at Hinata and she smiled at him. He took her hand and helped her stand. </p><p>Kenma could not make out what they were talking about but the two of them were laughing and talking to each other .</p><p>" See... I told you! Something is going on between them. " Lev half shouted. </p><p>Yaku kicked Lev under the table. </p><p>" You really are Lunatic!  I see no problem with them. It is just a guard protecting the princess. "</p><p>It may be how Yaku was implying but whatever Lev was saying might be true too.</p><p>Kenma does not want to doubt. Doubt kills. </p><p>" Chibi —" Lev was going to make another remark when Kenma interrupted . </p><p>" His name is Hinata Shoyo. "</p><p>The three noble looked at Kenma with their brows raised. </p><p>Lev continued. </p><p>" Hinata San is a man but he looks as beautiful as a flower. I can understand if Yachi San likes him. "</p><p>Then Kenma saw Yachi reaching for Hinata's arm and looped her arms around Hinata's . </p><p>Hinata did not even glance at their direction. Does he not know that Kenma was there?  Does he not see him? </p><p>" You See.. Yamaguchi , the other gaurd told me that they are pretty close. He used to be her personal guard until recently the King changed it. "</p><p>Then Lev continued. </p><p>" Why would he change it?  Unless....he did something improper with the princess. "</p><p>Yaku then commented. </p><p>"If whatever you are saying is correct and the King knows it then they would not be so open like this. And do you think he would still be breathing? "</p><p>Something inside Kenma's heart clenched.  </p><p>Is everything Lev said correct?  They do seem  close , very close. Does this princess have no shame walking around the palace with a guard, hooking her arms through him. The most heart breaking thing of all was that Hinata seemed to like it too. </p><p>" Oh my —" Lev was about to say something when Kenma interrupted. </p><p>"Shut .Your. Face. "</p><p>Kuroo laughed at Kenma. </p><p>" Do not be so harsh Kenma. Lev just wanted to gossip for fun."</p><p>" Enough. I do not want to hear anything from this blabbermouth ."</p><p>Kenma stood up and went inside his chamber. </p><p>Why was he acting like that?  No, no  Kenma you cannot feel jealous. Jealousy is an ugly color .</p><p>Lev and his dillusional head. He ruined everything. Kenma was having a good day after his encounter with Hinata. </p><p>Kenma was sure Hinata likes him too. The blush that crept up his face everytime he looked at him. The way he acted when they were inside his room. He was sure there was something. But seeing Hinata with Yachi today his believes were all shattered. </p><p>Kenma has been calling Lev delusional but was he the one who was delusional?   </p><p>Kenma could hear footsteps coming from outside . He stood up , walked towards his door and opened the door.   He found Hinata standing , he looked surprised that Kenma opened the door even before he knocked. </p><p>" Shoyo come inside. "</p><p>Hinata gladly obliged. </p><p>" Kenma I saw you with the other nobles. Seeing you stomped off I was worried. "</p><p>Oh!  He did see Kenma. And worried ?  For Kenma? </p><p>Kenma smiled at Hinata. </p><p>" Are you worried about me? "</p><p>Hinata nodded innocently. </p><p>" Is everything alright? "</p><p>" Yes, Everything is alright...but there is this one thing that troubles me. "</p><p>Hinata looked at Kenma worriedly . </p><p>" Is there anything I can do to help you? "</p><p>Hinata swore he saw  Kenma  smirk before it settled into concentrated stoicism. <br/>Kenma turned fully to face Hinata. </p><p>" Yes,  There is.  Please indulge me some of your precious time . "</p><p>Before Hinata could reply Kenma crashed his lips against Hinata's lips. Hinata did not move , shocked at the contact but he did not pull away either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 is finally  here. </p><p>Enjoy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How many nights had it been, that they had been fooling around with each other. They had lost count. </p><p>Hinata sat on the tatami mat with Kenma lying his head down on Hinata's lap . The shogi board lay untouched on the table . </p><p>Kenma drew lazy circles with his fingers on Hinata's  palm and Hinata played with Kenma's long hair. </p><p>" Kenma, would you like to go outside? " Hinata asked. </p><p>Kenma stopped what he was doing and looked up at Hinata.</p><p>He then smiled and closed his eyes. </p><p>" I am fine with you here with me . "</p><p>" There is this beautiful place I want to show you. "</p><p>Kenma opened his eyes and looked at Hinata again. </p><p>"  Shoyo are you sure it is not an excuse to run away from me , because you have become bored and tired with me all day in this small room? " Kenma asked still smiling. </p><p>Hinata's eyes widened in shocked . </p><p>" No! There is no way I feel bored with you. Infact it is very fun. I wish to spend my time with you all day forever and ever. I will never get tired of you. How could you even think that?!"</p><p>Hinata blushed at his sudden outburst of confession. </p><p>Kenma giggled . </p><p>" My..my.. Shoyo after all we have spent those intimate times together , you are shy of this little confession? "</p><p>Hinata blushed a deeper red at Kenma's remark. Kenma felt a little pity for teasing Hinata .</p><p>" Alright. Let us go to this beautiful place you are talking about. "</p><p>Hinata grinned at Kenma showing his perfect white teeth. </p><p>Kenma would do anything for his little sunshine.<br/>
He even turned down his friends for the afternoon tea just so he can spend his time with Hinata. </p><p>They had been spending a lot time together. </p><p>Hinata had improved alot in his reading and playing shogi too. </p><p>Every morning they would study, every afternoon playing shogi and when night came they would indulge themselves intimately. </p><p>These had been their routine nowadays. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>If it was not for the cold weather they were going to ride the horses but they took the carriage instead. </p><p>When they reached the place Hinata jumped down from the coach box and opened the door of the carriage. </p><p>" Kenma, close your eyes. "</p><p>Kenma looked at Hinata wearily. </p><p>" Can I just open my eyes?"</p><p>Hinata shaked his head. </p><p>" No,  you have to close your eyes. It is a surprise. "</p><p>Seeing Kenma reluctant to close his eyes Hinata hold his hands , smiling the sweetest smile . </p><p>" Do not worry. I will hold you. "</p><p>Kenma smiled and then he complied. </p><p>Kenma took his step carefully, holding tight on Hinata. After a few step Hinata slowly released his hands. </p><p>" You can open your eyes now. "</p><p>When Kenma opened his eyes , his eyes met a beautiful flower field of daffodils . The bright yellow and white daffodils covered the ground infront of him. December to February is the peak season for Japanese narcissus. </p><p>He looked at Hinata staring at him. Those beautiful honey brown eyes looking intently at him. </p><p>" It is beautiful. "</p><p>He does not know which one he was talking about. The flowers or Hinata. Both are breathtaking. </p><p>" I told you so. " Hinata replied happily. </p><p>They went further towards the flower field and stood in the middle of the field . </p><p>Then Hinata started. </p><p>" I used to come here and play with Natsu. "</p><p>Kenma had learned from Hinata that he had lost his sister.</p><p>It was Daichi and Suga who found him when they went for patrolling, lying unconscious .</p><p>They told him that his sister was not with him when they found him. </p><p>" I cannot still remember what exactly happened. Everyone was running , I hold Natsu's hand and we ran. There were very loud sounds and then I fell and from then everything was a blur . Natsu calling me was the last thing I heard. "</p><p>" When I woke up I was inside the palace. With nowhere to go and so I just stay there ..."</p><p>" Then we met. " Kenma finished for Hinata. </p><p>Hinata smiled . </p><p>" Yes, We met and it is the most wonderful thing that happened. "</p><p>Hinata  never thought that he will be happy ever again after he lost Natsu and everything in the war. Then Kenma came and everything changed. He was happy again after a long long time. </p><p>" I will help you too Shoyo. I will send a letter to my father once we get back to the palace . I will ask for his help in your search for Natsu . "</p><p>" Thank you. " Hinata replied softly. </p><p> </p><p>They walked around the field with their hands intertwined. Hinata talking and Kenma listening. </p><p>After a while Hinata stopped walking and sat down. He took out a piece of cloth and lay down and pat on the cloth. </p><p>" Come Kenma , sit.  "</p><p>' What a gentleman ' Kenma smiled and sat down. </p><p>Hinata plucked one of the flowers and  gave it to Kenma. </p><p>" Here. This is for you."</p><p>Before Kenma could take the flower , Hinata  brushed Kenma's hair from his face and he put the flowers behind  his ears.</p><p>" You look so pretty Kenma! "</p><p>Hinata excalimed , smilling at Kenma. </p><p>Kenma blushed and looked away , not able to form any proper words to say .</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sigh dreamily , looking faraway and said. </p><p>" I have always wanted to know you. " </p><p>" The first day you came to Miyagi I was entranced. I thought if only I could hear your voice , if only I could look at your pretty face ,if only I could talk to you. "</p><p>This time Hinata turned fully towards Kenma. </p><p>" But now I get to see your pretty face and hear your sweet voice everyday. I am so happy to know you Kenma. "</p><p>Kenma smiled fondly . He touched Hinata's face and caressed softly with his thumb . </p><p>" I am so happy to know you too Shoyo . "</p><p>Then Kenma laughed suddenly. </p><p>" How funny, at first I was so unwilling to leave Tokyo but now I do not want to leave from here anymore . "</p><p>Hinata watched Kenma intently and then suddenly said .</p><p>" I think I want to kiss you right now. " </p><p>" Then do it. " Kenma said boldly.</p><p>Hinata gave a breathy laugh and leaned in slowly.  His lips brushed against Kenma's soft lips. Then he pulled back a little . </p><p>" That is it? " </p><p>Kenma asked with a cute pout. </p><p>Hinata  laughed and kissed him again, this time more harder and passionate, not like the first one which was soft and warm . </p><p> </p><p>They spent the whole day in the field  and after watching the sunset together they returned back to the palace safely .  After Hinata led Kenma to his quarter  he returned to the barrack . When he reached his dorm he saw a familiar figure standing beside his bed. </p><p> </p><p>He looked closely at the figure and called softly. </p><p>" Kageyama? "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, subscribing and the kudos. </p><p> </p><p>Actually I've lost the motivation to write. I feel this story is not good and I wanted to delete it but some people have already subscribed and followed this story. </p><p>I don't want to let you guys down and I want to try my best but I don't know of I can do that hahaha</p><p>Anyways Thank you for reading and supporting. </p><p>Everyone stay safe and ship kenhina</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is for you @sukunasbyotch I'm so glad you're enjoying this story.<br/>I hope you like it :D</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though the room was dark Hinata could still make out the scowl on Kageyama's face. </p><p>" Where were you? " Kageyama asked, his voice low. </p><p>" Outside . " </p><p>"With him? "</p><p>Hinata nodded ,looking down —his eyes on his boots. </p><p>" Have you lost your mind? You cannot be that stupid. "</p><p>"Wha—"</p><p>" He is a prince! You think he will take you as his bride? "</p><p>When Hinata glanced up — he could see worries all over Kageyama's face . </p><p>" Hinata ,stop. It will never work. You do not know people like them , they use us at their convenience . And after that they will— "</p><p>" No , Kageyama. He is not like that . He is different. " Hinata defended. </p><p>Kageyama shaked his head. </p><p>" Hinata, You are blinded with love . "</p><p>" You do not know him ,Kageyama.</p><p>I know you are worried but.... I am fine. I am happy.  " Hinata said softly. 

</p><p>Kageyama looked at Hinata in disbelief. </p><p>" You will end up crying in the end. </p><p>I do not want to see —you—breaking your heart . "</p><p>Hinata smiled at Kageyama, a hollow sad smile. </p><p>" I know. "</p><p>Hinata knows , he knows better than anyone. Sometimes he get lost thinking about all the things he could and have to be for Kenma. </p><p>He wished if only he was born a prince, or if he was some higher ranking officials or a general  then he would not have to worry about anything at all. Sadly he was just a lowly palace guard. </p><p>He knows he will never be perfect for Kenma but he still wants to try. And he was  trying , trying to be better for him. But the sad truth is that he would never be good enough for Kenma .</p><p>They say, </p><p>Forbidden fruit is always the sweetest .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma put the flower face down in one of his large book , line with a parchment paper. He closed the book and kept it under his other books to weight it down.  Satisfied with his work he went to his table to write to his father, the Emperor. </p><p>Kenma was so focused in reading his books that he didn't hear Hinata returning to his post. After he finished it , he went to the door to check , he found Hinata standing. </p><p>" Shoyo!  Why  are you standing there ? Come inside. "</p><p>Hinata laughed sheepishly rubbing his two hands together to warm up.<br/>
With the rosy pink dusted upon his nose and cheek it seemed he was outside in the cold for a while. </p><p>Hinata stood near the fire with his hands outstretched, taking in the heat. </p><p>Hinata was back for awhile but he was standing outside processing about the conversation he had with Kageyama. </p><p>' Is it wrong what he was doing?</p><p>Should he talk to Kenma about all this?  </p><p>Should he listen to Kageyama? '</p><p>All these questions ringing inside his head. </p><p>Hinata was deep in thought until Kenma touched him his shoulder. </p><p>" Shoyo ? Are you alright? "</p><p>" Y–yes... What were you saying? "</p><p>Kenma tugged Hinata's hand to his bedroom.</p><p>" The King's birthday is only three days away. I was thinking that you choose the attire for me? "</p><p>Hinata looked at Kenma — laughing nervously , rubbing his neck. </p><p>" But I know nothing about dresses ."</p><p>Kenma chuckle softly, bringing his hand up and gentle brushing Hinata's cheek. </p><p>" I want to wear it for you — I want to wear what you choose. "</p><p>Hinata looked into Kenma's eyes, filled with love and all his distress was gone.<br/>
He contemplate wether he should bring up the conversation he had with Kageyama . But he didn't .</p><p>He didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Kenma joined Kuroo and the others for their morning tea after a good long while . </p><p>" Kenma..... I see you are still alive. "<br/>
Kuroo said sardonically .</p><p>Kenma didn't reply , he simply stare at his cup, ignoring Kuroo. </p><p>" I have already sent a letter to my father, asking to extend our stay . "</p><p>Kenma said before taking a sip of his tea. </p><p>The three looked at him wide eyes , surprised .</p><p>" Dear, Kenma you were so against to come here at first . Pray , tell me . Have you fallen in love with this place ? " Yaku asked.</p><p>" Yaku San , not with the place — but with someone —" Lev said wiggling his brows. </p><p>Kenma didn't say anything which affirmed Lev's speculation. </p><p>" Oh my! Kenma San is not denying it! Who is it , Kenma San ? Is it the princess? Someone we know ? Who?! "</p><p>Kenma ignored Lev's pleading and begging to tell him and continued to drink his tea. </p><p>Even Yaku did a little persuading and coaxing to tell them but failed. Kenma was one stubborn man. </p><p>When they finished their tea Kuroo asked for Kenma to talk to him, privately. </p><p>" What is it that you want to talk to me about? "</p><p>" Stop it . Kenma. " Kuroo said in all seriousness.</p><p>" Stop what? " </p><p>" Do not act like you do not know what I am talking about. " Kuroo tooked a deep , heavy breath. </p><p>" I made him guard you because —" </p><p>Kenma interrupted before Kuroo finished. </p><p>" You know I was interested in him. "</p><p>Kuroo sighed. </p><p>" I should thank you Kuroo. I really am grateful to you . "</p><p>" No, Kenma. Stop . This is madness. "</p><p>Kuroo never thought Kenma and Hinata would end up falling in love . Kuroo did it just for fun, seeing how infatuated Kenma was with Hinata, he just wanted to tease Kenma and watch him. Maybe he made a mistake. </p><p>" Having you know about everything now , not needing to keep secrets from you anymore , I feel relieve . " Kenma said smiling slightly. </p><p>" Kenma, Do you think your father will allow you? You are setting up trouble for Hinata too. I thought you were smarter, Kenma. "</p><p>  " Do not stop me . I want him — I want him to be safe too . And yet, I want to be with him. The two desires are impossible to reconcile…." He trailed off,</p><p>"But I like this  new , strange feeling . It makes me happy. " Kenma said ,a ghost of a smile in his expression. </p><p>Kuroo looked at his friend sadly . </p><p>What had he done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may be slow at updating but I promise I'll finish this story. </p><p>Happy Hug day to all. </p><p>Sending virtual hug to everyone . I hope you all have a great day. </p><p>Thank you for reading. See you next time. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>